Confessions
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: In this yuri fanfic, Sakura is just getting off from a long day at work only to find Ino crying in the park. Why was she crying?. As usual you'll just have to read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions

SakuXIno

"Please come again sir" everyone's favorite pink haired ninja spoke as her last customer left the tea house. It was breezy Saturday and as usual it was one of the busiest work days for Sakura. She placed the empty glasses on a tray and picked up her tip from her table. "Man another five bucks, that's sucks" said Sakura as place the minute tip into her left pocket. She walked into the back of the tea house and as usual, Naruto's lazy ass would keep her there all night again. He would always just sit there practicing his hand signs as the dishes just stacked up.

"Naruto why can't you be done with your dishes when we close" said Sakura as she slammed the tray into a sink filled with dirty dishes.

"Because were always so busy" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well maybe if stop making hand signs and do your fucking job, then you wouldn't be here so god damn late" said Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura" said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Stop apologizing and hurry the fuck up" said Sakura as she exited the back room.

"Man she is always jumping on my case" said Naruto as he began the never-ending task of washing the dishes.

She walked back to the front to count the money in the register. As she was about to finish counting the currency, her manager Iruka walked past her inspecting the tea house.

"Fine job as always Sakura" Iruka complemented.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" Sakura answered.

"And I assume that Naruto is finished his job as well" Iruka asked.

"Ha, as if, he hasn't even begun to wash dishes" Sakura answered.

"Ha, somehow that doesn't astonish me" Iruka chuckled.

"It shouldn't" said Sakura closing the register

"Well when your done you can leave" Iruka said.

"Okay" said Sakura as she grabbed her purse and clocked out.

As Sakura stepped outside, a cold gust of wind blew over her body causing her skin to shiver uncontrollably. "Damn it's chilly tonight" she thought as she quickly wrapped her body in her fluffy pink jacket the she brought from Aeropostale. She walked down the usual dirt trail that led directly to her house. Sakura quickened her pace as the stiff night air seem to become colder and colder with each passing moment. She began to smile as she could see the park, letting her know that she was almost there. While walking through the park, Sakura noticed a grayish figure sitting on a bench in the corner of her eye. As she stopped to see what the figure was, she saw that head of familiar long blond hair.

"I..Ino" Sakura called out.

The figure turned toward her. Sakura released a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey Sakura" Ino said with a chuckle.

Sakura starred into Ino's eyes and could tell that she had been crying.

"What are you doing out here, its freezing" said Sakura.

"Oh nothing, just getting some air" Ino lied.

"Ino don't lie to me" Sakura said placing her jacket over Ino's shoulders.

"It's just that my mom and dad have been arguing" said Ino as she began to cry again.

"It's okay" said Sakura.

"But tonight my mom went out again and my dad had come back drunk as usual. He had trouble walking and I helped him on the sofa. I went to go back to my room but he called me over to him. He asked me to sit next to him. I did so he wouldn't get angry. He then began to touch me in private places saying how much he loved me. He began to kiss me and rub my breast. I slapped his hands down and refused to let him have his way with me, but he got and angry and began to punch me. The only way I could protect myself was to turn my back and let him punch me there. He then tossed me out of the house and shut the door in my face" said Ino with tears rapidly falling down her face.

"It's okay" said Sakura as she held Ino.

"It hurts" said Ino still sobbing.

"Shhh, you can come stay with me" said Sakura.

"You sure" said Ino.

"Sure" said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and led her through the park. Shortly after the two arrived at Sakura's lovely home. Sakura led Ino into her warm house. She slid the jacket off of Ino's shoulders and tossed it aside.

"Well what do you think" asked Sakura.

"About what" answered Ino.

"My home of course" said Sakura.

"It's not a cluttered as it would probably be" said Ino slightly smirking.

"Ha so you got jokes I see" said Sakura.

"No I didn't mean it like that" said Ino.

"Just playing" chuckled Sakura.

"Okay" laughed Ino.

"What do you say to a hot bath" asked Sakura.

"That sounds good" Ino responded

"Okay" said Sakura as she grabbed Ino's hand.

Sakura dragged Ino upstairs to the bathroom and ran some hot water. As Ino began to undress herself, she saw that Sakura had already gotten naked.

"Wait!, what are you doing" asked Ino.

"Well you didn't think that you were the only one that needed a relaxing bath" said Sakura.

"No, but I didn't think that we would get in at the same time" said Ino.

"Well get use to it" said Sakura as she stepped into the hot tub.

Ino decided not to fuss with Sakura and continued to remove the last articles of her clothing. Ino then joined Sakura in the relaxing bath.

"Turn around" said Sakura.

Ino said nothing as she turned around. Sakura felt her heart begin to submerge as she looked at the bruises that had destroyed Ino's beautiful auburn skin. She light passed her hand over Ino's back making sure not to hurt her. Ino began to tense up as the dense silence made her unconformable.

"Don't be so tense" said Sakura.

"Okay" said Ino trying to relax her body.

Sakura formed the hand signs necessary to begin the healing process. Ino A few moments later Sakura was the healing process and tried to spark a conversation but to no avail. Ino just sat there looking at the steam from the water rise into the air. Sakura could feel the emotional cold that had surrounded Ino's body. She could have cried, but decided not to as she thought that it would only worsen the problem. She just simple wrapped her arms around her best friend, giving her as much love as possible.

"Ino you don't have to feel sorry, I still care about you" said Sakura easing Ino's back onto her chest.

"Thank you" said Ino as she lay on Sakura's chest.

"So, how about we wash up before we get all pruney" said Sakura.

"That sounds good" said Ino.

The two girls washed up, occasionally washing each other. They soon got out of the bath and walked to Sakura's room. Sakura searched around to find Ino some pajamas.

"Look, I still have the clothes you had here from the last time you came over" said Sakura.

"Oh, I had forgotten about them" sadi Ino.

"Yea, you were so drunk that night" said Sakura.

"And you kept them all this time" said Ino.

"Well, I wasn't going to throw them away" said Sakura handing Ino her clothes.

"Thank you" said Ino putting on her clothes.

"No prob" Sakura responded.

"Well I guess I'll sleep on the couch" said Ino searching for and extra blanket and pillow.

"Sofa, no friend of mine will sleep on that lumpy thing, your sleeping with me" said Sakura closing her bedroom door.

"No, please you've shown me more than enough over your undying hospitality" said Ino.

"I would take no for an answer" said Sakura pulling the covers back.

"Okay" said Ino getting in the bed with Sakura.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep badly" said Sakura as she clapped off the lights.

Ino didn't say another word as she curled into a ball and rested her head on the pillow. Sakura threw her arm over Ino and pulled her body closer to hers.

"What are you doing" asked Ino.

"Oh, nothing, your body just felt cold under the sheets" said Sakura as she cuddled her body with Ino's.

"I alright" said Ino.

Sakura didn't answer as she was fast asleep. In truth Ino enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's warm slim body cuddled up with hers. It was the first time she ever felt loved. Before falling asleep herself, Ino snuck a kiss on Sakura's moist succulent lips, unaware that Sakura was still fully awake. Sakura made sure to be quiet as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of Ino's lips before truely asleep.

A/N: Hello to all of my fans out there. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this short story. As usual feel free to review and comment me on the good, bad, and just plain ugly points of my writing.

Flames Accepted

Coming soon: Confessions A New Wave of Emotions

On one unrelated note i know you guys have been waiting for me to finish my Make Out Paradise and A Kiss to Remember story. I'll get to them just as soon as i burn out all of these ideas i've got stored in my brain. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *


	2. Confessions pt II A New Wave of Emotion

Confessions pt. II

The sun began to rise in the land of the Konoha and Sakura along with it. Her silent apartment became filled with the sound of her alarm clock. Sakura's green emerald eyes opened to the sight of the blond haired girl, Ino resting on her chest. Sakura smiled and softly stroked Ino's head as she starred at the peaceful expression on her face.

"Ino" Sakura said softly.

Ino opened her eyes to the sight of Sakura smiling at her. She rubbed her face and released a yawn before speaking.

"Good morning Sakura" said Ino as she snuggled closer to her.

"So did you sleep good last night" said Sakura

"Yea, it was the best sleep I've ever had" said Ino.

"I'm glad that you had a good nights rest" said Sakura smiling.

"I just can't believe that you fell asleep so fast" said Ino.

"Well I had a hard day at work yesterday" said Sakura.

"Oh is something wrong" said Ino meeting Sakura's face with hers.

"No it's just that Saturdays are always so busy" said Sakura.

"Well do you have to go to work today" Ino asked.

"Yea, but I get off at eight tonight" said Sakura.

"But what am I going to do until then" said Ino with a sad expression in her face.

"Don't worry, you'll have the whole house to yourself, so you could do anything you want" said Sakura getting out of bed.

"Awww do you have to go so soon" asked Ino

"Well if I don't go now then I'll be fired" said Sakura making her way to the bathroom.

"Well I guess" said Ino a little upset.

Sakura closed the bathroom. Ino could here the sounds of Sakura's sweet hums echo through the walls of her room. She couldn't help but to feel calm as Sakura's hums lulled her mind. About thirty minutes pasted and Sakura was out the shower. Ino starred at Sakura's wet slim body, becoming a little horny in the process. Sakura could feel Ino's eye pierce through her body. She decided to tease her a little bit as she show off her body.

"So you like what you see" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Ino as she quickly turned away blushing a little.

Sakura could only chuckle as Ino tried to hide her embarrassment.

"So is there anything you want me to do while you're at work" asked Ino as she got out of bed.

"Not right, but if you want to do something, you could wash the laundry" said Sakura putting on her makeup.

"Okay" replied Ino.

"Well there plenty of food in the fridge, so if you get hungry feel free to make anything you like" said Sakura as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay, have a great day at work" said Ino as she watched Sakura leave out the house.

Ino shut the door and and slowly eased her way to the bathroom. She began to gathering the clothes on the floor, separating the lights from the darks. She continued the task until she can across of Sakura's sexy pink lace panties. Ino stopped and starred at the panties trailing her fingers through the lace fabric. She forced herself to stop and threw the panties into the laundry basket. Ino made her way to the laundry room and began washing the colored clothes first. As she dumped the clothes into the washing machine, she noticed the same pair of panties again. She felt and uncontrollable sexual surge flash through her body as she began to trail Sakura's panties from her chest to her stomach. Ino then began to tease Sakura's underwear to the lower section of her body.

"Umm, it feels so good Sakura" moaned Ino imagining that Sakura was teasing her.

She raised her shirt over her head and began to pinch her left nipple. Ino's moans became more fluent as she pressed the pink panties on her sensitive clit. Ino could envision Sakura's warm soft tongue fluttering all over her wet pussy. Ino buried two of her long slim fingers deep within her steaming core moaning Sakura's name in repetition. Ino could feel her knees begin to collapse from the pleasure she was providing herself. A few minutes pasted and Ino reached and orgasm shouting Sakura's name. She regained her balance and processed to complete the task that was in front of her. Meanwhile Sakura had just gotten to work and as usual, she walked into on Inruka-sensei and Naruto pestering at each other.

"You never do your job, I don't even no why I hired you" Iruka shouted.

"Awww, come on Iruka sensei I work sometimes believe it" said Naruto.

"Alright, but screw up one more time and you could kiss this job goodbye" said Iruka

Though Iruka was mad he decided to give Naruto another chance.

"Oh sorry Sakura didn't see you there" said Iruka.

"It's okay" answered Sakura.

"So how's your morning been going" said Iruka trying to make small talk.

"Oh it's been pretty good so far" replied Sakura.

"Oh, that's good" said Iruka wit a slight chuckle.

"Yep" Sakura quickly replied.

"Well hope your ready for a slow day" said Iruka.

"Kinda" Sakura said.

"Well I'll leave you to your work" said Iruka as he walked off to his office.

Sakura casually into the employee lounge area and placed her purse into her locker. She clocked herself in and stood at her usual post, behind the cash register and watched Iruka occasionally check on Naruto. She stood at the register and pondered about why they had to be open on a Sunday. It is the slowest day of the week, and lets face it no one wants to sit down and drink tea on a warm sunny day like Sunday. She just stood there behind the register, trying her best not to fall asleep. Hours pasted and tea house still wasn't getting any business. "Man this sucks, I wish I could just go home" the pink haired ninja thought to herself. A few moments later Iruka popped out of his office and as if her prays had been answered by some unseen force, told her that she could go home. Sakura was blissful to hear but in true worker fashion she asked "Are you sure Iruka-sensei".

"Yea, im pretty positive" said Iruka as he displayed that heart warming smile of his.

Those were the only words Sakura needed to her before she quickly grabbed her purse and bolted out the door. She was so happy that Iruka had let her go. I can't wait to surprise Ino when I get home". Sakura walked the usual path home filled with excitement. All she could think about was spending the rest of her day with her friend Ino. With all of her think, she didn't notice that she had cut her usual trip of forty-five minutes in half. "Wow, I got here faster than normal the pink haired ninja stated as she was starring at her front door. As she stepped into her home, Sakura's was overfilled with the sweet scent of vanilla and jasmines. She closed the door and casually walked around looking for Ino.

"Ino" Sakura called.

"In here" Ino answered.

"In where" Sakura questioned as she followed Ino's voice.

"In the kitchen silly" said Ino.

"Oh, what are you doing" asked Sakura as she now heard the sounds of pots and pans clashing together.

"Well I was trying to cook you a nice as a show of appreciation, but as you can tell things didn't quite go that way" Ino chuckled.

Sakura could only laugh as she starred at the blonde-haired girl coated in a thin layer of flour. Although she destroyed her kitchen, Sakura offered Ino a hand in cleaning up the place.

"Sakura you don't have to do this, I was the one who wrecked your kitchen and I should be the one to clean it up" Ino said as she grabbed the broom.

"I know but I just feel like helping you" answered Sakura.

"Are you sure" asked Ino.

"I wouldn't be here helping you if I didn't now would I" said Sakura wiping the marble counter top.

"I suppose" said Ino sweeping the remaining flour off the floor.

"Besides the sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can take a nice hot relaxing bath together" said Sakura.

"We could both use a relaxing bath right" said Ino.

"Well less talky more cleany" said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Yes mother" said Ino mockingly.

The two girls stopped talking and began to focus on the task of leaving the kitchen squeaky clean. Though they we committed to cleaning the kitchen, they would occasionally begin to throw flour at each other, creating an even bigger mess.

"Sakura you're so dirty" said Ino as she tossed a handful of flour at her.

"Okay, lets get back to cleaning" said Sakura as she returned the favor.

About two hours had pasted and Sakura and Ino were ninety-five percent complete with the cleaning process. All they had to do was re-wipe the table and counter top. After completing that, they both release an exhausting wheeze from their mouths.

"Finally we can go take that relaxing bath" Sakura smiled.

"Race you there" said Ino.

Sakura and Ino began racing upstairs, rushing to the bathroom. They tried their best to defeat the other, but in the end found that their efforts were useless as they were evenly matched. They soon called a truce and both made their way into the bathroom. As usual, Sakura was the first one to have her clothes off and began to run the water to the perfect temperature. She when she felt that the hot water was soothing enough, she signaled Ino to come join her. Ino assumed the usual position with her back resting on Sakura's breast. Sakura wrapped her arms around the blond-haired girl. Though Ino enjoyed the warmth from embrace, she somehow didn't feel complete. She wanted more than just hugs and hot meals; she wanted love that was forever and always. She wanted that special someone that could fill the empty void in her heart. She wanted Sakura. By now both girls washed up and were drying themselves off. They walked back to Sakura's room and slipped on their night clothes and got on their sides of the bed. Ino turned her back toward Sakura secretly trying to muster the courage to tell Sakura she loved her. Sakura wished Ino good night and began to clap off the lights.

"Sakura wait" Ino forced herself to say.

"What is it Ino" Sakura answered.

"It's just that all of the time I've spent with you, I've come to grow attached to you" said Ino.

"What does that mean" asked Sakura.

"I know this sounds weird, but Sakura I…. love you" said Ino with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Is that true" asked Sakura.

"Yes" said Ino embracing Sakura.

"You're such a gutless wonder" said Sakura.

"What do..." Ino sentence was stopped by Sakura's lips.

Ino couldn't believe what was happening to her. She found herself over come by a new wave of emotions as their tongues locked into a passionate kiss.

"What took you so long to open up to me" said Sakura as she broke the kiss.

"Well I didn't know if you felt the same way about me and I didn't want to be hurt again" said Ino.

"Ino I would never want to hurt you. Ever since that night I had that party I felt a strong connection toward you" said Sakura.

"Well how come you never asked me" asked Ino.

"Cause, just like you I didn't know if you felt the same way about me" said Sakura.

"Sakura can I ask you a question" said Ino.

"Anything" replied Sakura.

"Can you make love to me" said Ino.

"I'll do anything for you" said Sakura.

Ino decided not to speak anymore. Sakura eased her slim body onto Ino's. They relocked their lips in a heated kiss with their tongues intermingling with each other. Ino was in pure bliss along with her lover as their tongues danced with one another's. Sakura wanted to give Ino her all as she used her tongue to taste the walls of her mouth. Ino enjoyed the feel of Sakura's tongue swirling inside her mouth. A few moments pasted and the two girls ended the kiss. Sakura wanted more of Ino as her hand slowly traveled up her shirt.

"Sakura please take it off" Ino requested.

Sakura did as told by Ino lifting her shirt over her head. Sakura then ran her hands across Ino's delicate chest, squeezing her ample breast softly. Ino's skin quivered under the touch of Sakura's soft skin.

"Sakura… I'm so wet, I can't take it anymore, please take me now" Ino begged.

Sakura decided to honor Ino request as she took one of her pink rosy nipples into her mouth. Ino slightly began moaning as she felt Sakura's warm moist tongue swirl around her nipple. Ino ran her hand down her lovers back a sure sign that she was enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. A few minutes pasted and Sakura decided to go down on Ino. She kissed her midsection a little before going all the way. Sakura began to pull down Ino's pants with Ino assisting her. After removing Ino's pants, Sakura slowly tickled and teased her tongue along Ino's thighs. Ino wanted to jump out of her skin as Sakura licked the hotspots on her thighs. Sakura smiled as she watched Ino facial expressions change with each flick of her tongue. Sakura then began tugging at the elastic waste band of Ino's soaked Hello Kitty panties, slowly pulling them down her pale slender legs. Sakura starred at Ino's dripping wet womanhood smiling.

"Hime you've got such a pretty pussy" said Sakura as she stirred her clit with her index and middle finger.

"P..lease don't say that, it's embarrassing" moaned Ino.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of it" said Sakura as she inched her face closer to her lovers vagina.

Sakura could feel the heat of Ino's soaked pussy warm her face. Ino released a sharp gasp as she felt Sakura lick up and down at her entrance. She moaned Sakura's name loudly breaking the stiff silence that loomed in the night air. Sakura continued to lick Ino's moist jewel, licking up every drop of sweet tangy cum that spilled from it.

"Sa..kuuu" Ino continued to moan as she grabbed Sakura's bubblegum pink hair.

Sakura decided to take it one step further as she used her tongue and fingers to pierce her lovers opening. She flicked her tongue in and out of Ino, causing her to buck wildly. Ino's body became covered in a thin sheet of sweat as Sakura continued to give her immense pleasure. Sakura felt Ino's vaginal walls begin to constrict around her fingers, signaling her time was fast approaching.

"Sa..Sakura I'm gon..na cum" the blond haired girl moaned loudly.

Sakura paid no attention to Ino's words as she quickened the pace a little more. With a few short pumps, Sakura brought Ino to powerful orgasm that racked her body with wave after wave of sexual pleasure.

"Tha..nk you Sakura" Ino said panting heavily.

"Anytime hime" said Sakura as she kissed Ino goodnight before falling asleep.

A/N: Hello to all my fans out there. I hope guys enjoy reading this chapter. I think it sucked so please feel free to explain my faults and don't hesitate to give me some good pointers on how to improve my writing. Sorry for the long wait, you how restless a high school student's life can be. So until next time enjoy reading.


End file.
